Captivated
by lanelovestories
Summary: Fawn was walking through the town after finishing important research for her academy; stumbling across someone in need of help. Follow Fawn a young magi in training's journey. Slice of life kind of story. Sans and Human OC pairing. Rated M for language, nudity/sex, and violence. Fawns character inspired from Final Fantasy 14 Realm Reborn.
1. Champagne Pink

**Chapter One:**

The stars twinkled and winked in and out of existence as I watched them through the lone telescope I had set up in the park. I was bent over both looking through and writing down astronomy notes when a rustle in the bushes caught my attention. I treaded as softly as I could on the freshly mowed grass, my tome levitating towards me and into my left hand still levitating in place flipping to a particular page as my eyes began to glow a bright pink color, I shifted all my weight into a big gust of wind trying to take whatever was hiding by surprise. I saw a flash of white for a moment as it slid quickly passed and stopped probably a football field away; fleeing on four legs quickly.

' _Did I just fling a dog across the park essentially?_ ' I thought mildly, my brow furrowed and I shook my head to laugh, ' _I have got to be less jumpy._ '

My name is Fawn Lupine and I'm what they would call a human monster; also known as a mage. I direct my power straight from an ancient tome passed down from my family line for centuries. Most normal people avoid eye contact with me, but mages have always been looked down upon for being different for centuries, even if our ancestors helped keep this land safe for years. Not many mages were left in the world but the ones that were alive ran an elite school in a quieter part of town to train magi's in training.

I stood only four feet six inches, terribly small for my age I was regularly informed, and I had turned nineteen only a month ago. My hair was always up either in a pony-tail or a bun; strands of light ginger hair inevitably seemed to fall into my face that would work its way out of the hair tie. I had very fair skin, with freckles fanned out across my face, but my eyes were what gave me away as a mage. My eyes were a champagne pink color; and whenever I was using magick my eyes themselves became caged in a deep burning pink fire as well my right hand bursting into the same pink fire. I always wore a simple light pink cloak with the hood normally pulled up that fell to my feet and draped over my clothes; but it didn't close so that my hands were free if I needed to ever defend myself. I always carried my tome, a white well-worn ancient leather book, with dozens of spells I have familiarized myself well with. I only needed to think of a spell, make the page turn, and command it to life to materialize the spell.

I strode quickly back over to my telescope, bending down into my bag as Carbunkle came bounding back to me, turning its head side to side for a moment as if to ask me why I attacked the bushes. I couldn't help but laugh, patting its head and scratching it between its raised ears, making it hum mystically. Carbunkle looked like a cross between a fox in the face, the tail and the body, with the ears of a jackrabbit; but he glowed a pink magick aura. He was mostly used as a weapon by most tome magi's but for me he was more of a companion. Carbunkle could defend me fearlessly, because that's what his purpose was, but he enjoyed being by my side more than anything. I had even fashioned a collar and leash for him; since he seemed adamant about sticking by my side once he had imprinted onto me.

"Carby," I pulled out some of my almonds I had brought as a snack and let him chew them thoroughly before speaking again, "You've got to stick close to me, okay? I'm in unfamiliar territory and this research is important." Carbunkle nodded to me, his ears flopping comically, and took his perch inside my hood as I lifted it down.

I looked through the scope again, clipping the tome to my belt underneath my cloak, finishing the last of my notes. I mumbled a few formulas out loud trying to piece together the last of what I had found. I absentmindedly took my glasses off and wiped the on the handkerchief I had in my pocket to clean them. I closed my notebook with vigor, taking apart the telescope back to its easier travel size variance, and loaded my bag back up. Carbunkle flopped out of my hood as he understood it was time to go; waiting patiently for me to produce my leash for him.

Walking through the huge city had its advantages and its obvious downsides. Since the monsters had begun to pour out of the mountain years ago, no one paid very much attention to magi's, but they still took longer looks than they would a normal person. It was something even I couldn't get used to. The streets were more crowded up ahead, I tenderly picked up Carbunkle and cradled them so I wouldn't lose them, trying to pass through a group of people huddled together. There seemed to be more commotion than normal; making Carbunkle's head swivel around to assess the noise.

Once I got to the front of the wall of people I saw a short skeleton monster, he was a bit taller than I, with a very bored expression on his face. I ran my eyes over to the human standing entirely too close to him. His posture screamed angry, his fist balled up at his sides, he appeared to be aggressively telling this monster he had no business on the street. I grew curious and watched them intently expecting them to break out into a fight; but instead of that the skeleton just shrugged and winked at him before he spoke in a very deep tone, " **I don't see your name on the street, buddy. Wasn't aware you owned it.** "

There was a collective murmur from the group and I couldn't help but snicker at his comeback. I'm guessing he noticed because once I looked back up he winked at me with a toothy grin. He wasn't able to focus on that for too long, the man grew even more livid it seemed at the smart comeback from the monster, and pushed him aggressively. At this point, I had seen entirely enough, and decided to step in myself.

I let Carbunkle off his leash, taking out my tome as it levitated on my left hand, my hand glowing a bright pink as the same glow encompassed the man and picked him off the ground. When he realized he was no longer planted on the ground he screamed for help. I stepped confidently into the ring, as I did he floated higher and higher, Carbunkle in a defensive stance.

"What do you think you're doing," I called out to the man, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? All of you." I sat him down with a thud and felt my eyes burn a bright pink and my hood fall. I stood in a defensive stance in front of the skeleton who was still on the ground from being pushed; daring anyone to try me. It wasn't too long before the crowd seemed to disperse in search for easier prey. I offered my hand to the monster, which he took without hesitation, his grin would have been ear to ear if he had any. "I'm sorry they were bothering you. They say those with no minds tend to create a hive mind mentality. Were you hurt?"

The skeleton shook his head dismissively and I gave a look to make sure. He was pretty big boned for a skeleton, but I guess monsters came in all shaped and sizes, and his posture was very lax. He wore a bright blue jacket with fur on the hood, gym shorts that contradicted his jacket, and a pair of matching blue fuzzy slippers. I stifled a chuckle and thrusted my hand out, "I'm Fawn," and I felt Carbunkle climbing my cape to rest in my hood adding, "And this is my familiar Carbunkle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand and grabbed mine to shake when I felt a slight shock and heard a loud ringing noise; as I pulled my hand back quickly as I realized what had just happened. It was a shock toy, I almost pulled back out my tome and blew this creature away over a shock toy, with that realization I burst into laughing fits so hard I doubled over.

Once my laughing fit stopped, the skeleton chuckled a bit and spoke, " **You should have seen your face. It was priceless. That was some _shocking_ revelation, eh?** " I choked back another laugh at his joke and he added, " **Anyways, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. You're not really human though, are you?** "

"I'm not," I held out my levitating tome and spun it around watching it thoughtfully, "I'm a magi in training." The book closed with solidarity before I slid it back into its clip with a smile, "I'm sure you don't see many of us. We aren't exactly welcome in normal company either. I've never seen a monster before, though. Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

" ** _Tibia-_ honest I'd be insulted if you didn't.**" Sans turned to walk down the street and I picked up the pace while I giggled at his pun.

As we walked passed many shops without being bothered, I felt Carbunkle humming which was his way of showing he was pleased, taking in the city sights with wide eyes. The skeleton pointed to one of the street signs and motioned for me to follow him. He explained we weren't far away from his home and we were more than welcome to stay to have dinner with his brother and himself. I smiled and nodded agreeing that that sounded wonderful before admitting I hadn't had a home cooked meal in some time.

" **Be prepared for some mediocre pasta then,** " He chuckled lightly and I tilted my head curiously, " **My brothers kind of intense, by the way, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's a big tall baby bones.** "

"I'll keep that in mind," I noticed he had a tendency to slouch when he walked and I began to feel a sense of uneasiness about the way he acted. Like he was in a constant state of strain. I had a tendency to read people easy, "Mind if I ask you something?"

" **You just did.** " He winked at me and I playfully pushed his shoulder for him to add, " **Sure. What's on your mind?** "

"Are you… okay?" The question made him come to a full stop. His whole body tensed, and I mentally kicked myself for making him uncomfortable, the air around us growing thick it seemed. I could feel Carby's velvet fur bristle and took two fingers to his nose; the command to stay put where he was. The skeleton turned around rather quickly and then he was gone. I scanned the area cautiously, my stance turning defensive, but I didn't feel Sans was trying to threaten me. "I didn't mean to come off rude. I just felt like you were upset and figured you would want someone to talk to…" I trailed off; noticing I was talking to literally no one. The skeleton had disappeared. With a defeated sigh I turned to walk back to the academy, putting Carbunkle down back onto his leash and pulled my hood to my cloak back up, with plenty to think about on the walk back.

I felt an apprehensive feeling, shrugging it off to continue my long trek back to the dormitory, chalking the feeling from having an eventful day.


	2. Ash Grey

**Chapter Two:**

My inauguration was in a week and I had up until then to endure the torment my classes gave me. It seemed like homework never ended but I managed to keep myself busy at least. The research I had done came up with great astounding results, I handed it in to Headmaster Lilith beaming, as she skimmed over it with an impressive look.

"I am very pleased with your work, Fawn." She placed it onto her desk and motioned for me to sit down in front of her. I did as I was told as she spoke with a tenderness in her voice, "And I have high hopes for you as well. I feel you would fit studying astronomy further in depth and possibly becoming an Astrolgician. Have you looked into particular field of magick yet?"

I paused and considered multiple variants before shaking my head with an apologetic smile. "I was actually hoping I could continue learning in tomes. I've been told I would have better luck branching out from several of my mentors, but I feel I work best with my tome, and with Carbunkle by my side."

"Ah," She patted Carby's head, "So you're aiming for Arcanist? You'll make quite the name there I can already tell."

"Put in a good word for me?" I pulled out a silver tray and saw her eyes light up as I handed it to her.

"Bribing me," She spoke in a stern tone but her eyes gave her away, "You should be ashamed!" Lilith opened the tin eagerly and popped one of the gourmet chocolates into her mouth with a fever only a chocolate-lover could have. Her eyes rolled back and she clapped her hands together happily; as I giggled at the exaggerated display. Miss Lilith had always had a sweet tooth, and as a child Fawn would sneak her all kinds of delicate chocolates, in exchange for a chance to have an excuse to get passed the academy's walls for a brief period. The last bell rang signifying it was time to head back to our dorm rooms as I picked up my bag and waved back to Lilith.

The academy was set up where the dormitories were well away from the school itself, which were set up as apartments in similarities with all the typical accommodations, thankfully I didn't have any roommates to worry about like some did. My keys fit perfectly into the locked door, it swung open with ease as I flicked on the lights, shutting the door behind me once Carby had made it in properly and locked the door again. I noticed Carbunkle's fur was ruffled and he stood with a defending stance in front of me; a low growl escaping his maw.

"What's wrong Carb?" I bent down to pick him up and followed his glare to find a familiar figure laying on my couch. His hands were placidly propped behind his head, with both of his legs crossed he looked like he was quite comfortable, snoring comically loud the culprit of Carbunkles unease was the short fat skeleton she had met the yesterday. I pushed his arm easily just enough to stir him from his sleep; as he feigned a yawn and smiled lazily up at me.

" **Why is it that skeletons are so calm?** " Sans voice droned out sleepily as he sit up on the couch waiting for me to answer him back. When I shrugged at him, he grinned brightly finishing his joke happily, " **Because nothing gets under our skin.** "

I giggled so hard I couldn't help but snort, and between his bad joke and my snort, Sans let out a hearty chuckle only to look down sadly.

" **I want to say sorry for running off on you,** " His voice was low and I could tell he was cautiously trying to not offend me. I put my hand on his shoulder and reassured him it was okay, " **No, I was a real _bone-head_ , and I hope you can forgive me. I just didn't know how to react. Most people can't really tell somethings wrong…**" His voice wavered for a second and trailed off. I could tell he was in a great deal of emotional stress, but from what I wasn't sure, I knew I had to try and cheer him up.

I pulled him into a hug and I felt his body tense; taking a long time before he relaxed. While I was holding him I noticed he breathed, not like a human would, but his chest lifted just enough to signify he was. He pushed away lightly with a sad grin plastered onto his face.

" **You're lucky I don't scare easy, kid.** " He shot me a wink and held out his hand to Carbunkle who had been sitting in front of us watching the display. Carefully sniffing at a bony finger joint curiously he added, " **What is this thing, anyway?** " As if to react to being called 'thing' Carbunkle huffed at him angrily and hopped into my lap; making me laugh out loud at how offended he got.

"It's my familiar!" I said in between laughs and snorts. Sans gave me a look that screamed, 'Well I knew that thanks' dripping in sarcasm making me laugh so hard my eyes were watering. Once I had calmed down I added, "Every beginning magi gets one. The very first spell you learn is to summon your familiar. And not every one of them are the same. Mines a cross between a jackrabbit and a fox. You have to learn your familiars strengths and weaknesses in battle, and they have to learn yours, so that you can protect each other should the need arise." I scratched behind Carbs ears lovingly making him hum happily.

" **So he's made of magick?** " Sans seemed to be rather curious, but he looked like he was afraid he would bite him, " **Isn't it hard to sustain magick like that all the time? I haven't seen you without him beside you.** "

"And you won't," I added softly. He seemed more curious and I took his hand to gently let him pet Carbys velvet-like fur, "He's made into existence by magick, yes, but it's a summoning spell. Only the initial spell takes magick; not actually sustaining it. Most only summon their familiar when they are in danger. Carby took to me the day I summoned him, and being a child who had never owned a pet… even a magickal one, I took to him greatly. We trained together every day. Our hearts beat as one." I smiled affectionately down at him with which he barked back as if to answer me.

" **Heh, that's pretty cool,** " Sans leaned back on the couch and Carby hopped down to busy himself elsewhere seeing the new friend was no threat, " **Well, if I'm keeping track, I believe it's your turn to ask me something.** "

"Oh… Wasn't aware we were playing that game… But sure," We sat in silence for a moment while I thought up of something to ask, "How's it feel to be a skeleton?"

" **Seriously? I give you the chance to ask me something and that's what you ask?** " I felt my face redden and Sans shot me a glance before he sighed and countered with, " **How's it feel to have skin?** "

"Well," I stopped blushing long enough to think about it, "Coming from my experience, it pretty much sucks. I mean humans skins are only a few layers thick depending on how fat you are, then there is muscle, and then passed the muscle there's bones. So really our skins the only buffer between our very important muscles that help us control our body; not to mention our skulls can be really fragile and if anything happens to our brains well… We die."

He seemed to be rather shocked I answered him. ' _Was that a rhetorical question?_ ' I thought cursing myself for being so dumb. Sans burst into laughter, a smile pulling up on my own face, his laughter seemed to always be contagious.

" **I didn't expect you to answer,** " He shook his head and scratched his head as if to put into words how he would explain what he was, " **Well, I guess for starters, not all skeletons are the same. My brothers really tall and I'm pretty short. Our bodies' process food magically; there's none of the squishy stuff you humans have.** " He gave my bare outer thigh a joking poke before continuing, " **We're pretty basic. We don't do most of the things you humans do, like going to the bathroom or shaving or having hair, but other than those things we're just…. Walking skeletons.** "

When he shrugged I grew curious and felt a little daring, lifting up his shirt to be face to face with an actual rib cage, I felt my mouth open a little in awe. When he didn't protest I took my hand and gingerly slid it across a lower rib; when I felt him spasm for a second and squirm. My eyes shot up to his face, which had a blue hue to them, and he looked intensely uncomfortable with me touching his body. I felt my face getting red again and backed up away from him.

" **S-Sorry,** " He murmured sounding extremely apologetic in which he added, " **My bones are very sensitive.** " He sat up and fixed his shirt when he added, " **Do you live here?** "

"Yeah. This is my dorm. I live on campus—"I wasn't able to finish my sentence as a knock sounded at my door. Carbunkle jumped up onto my shoulder, his ears posed up, as I got up off the couch to answer it. The door opened to show a well-built taller teenager hovering around the door. Carby's fur bristled and he growled a warning growl as I took my two fingers to his snout signaling the stay command then sweeping it through the air as an added heel command; although it didn't stop him from showing his particular distaste to the teenage boy at the door.

"Fawn, every time I see that mutt, he always has an attitude problem." Jace ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes at Carby. I folded my arms and sighed; this was definitely the last person I wanted to see today. He seemed to pick up on that idea and added, "Why don't you teach it some manners, huh?"

"Maybe but I think Carbunkles a good judge of character," I snapped back quickly sneering at him before adding, "I mean he's got you pegged right on, doesn't he?"

I didn't even have time to react to his hand flying at my face, when it connected I had just pulled my tome out, but Carbunkle knew my heel/stay command was void. I screamed out the command to sic as I hit the floor; seeing a blur of pink fly to catch his arm in his maw. Jace let out a holler and flung Carbunkle before taking off down the steps as Carby chased. I sat up and gingerly put my hand to my lip, it was split wide open and blood was pouring out of the open wound, as I hissed a little at the stinging pain.

"Fucking jerk," I called out to Carbunkle only to see him making the climb up the stairs when a boney hand extended to pick me up this time, "Thanks. Sorry about that. Jace doesn't know how to not be a hotheaded meat-jockey."

" **Looks like it, kid,** " Sans touched the wound with surprisingly gentle hands before lifting a finger to signify to wait. I blinked and he was gone. My head swiveled and I could tell even Carbunkle was stumped. He sniffed around the ground before whining pitifully just as I turned to encounter Sans in front of me. I jumped and he chuckled at me, " **Told you to wait. C'mon, doll, I got a first aid kit.** "

I sat on the couch while Sans dressed my wound, wincing a little while Carbunkle worried in my lap, his eyes trained on my lips. I wondered if this is what it felt like to have a significant other, caught myself thinking of him that close, and mentally slapped myself but it was too late. I felt my face get hot and Sans picked up on it quickly; winking at me which made me push my face away to hide it.

" **You're an odd one, kid.** " He spoke up tenderly and chuckled a bit.

"You know, I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen." I leaned back absentmindedly petting Carbunkle, "Technically speaking, I'm not a kid anymore, I mean."

" **Huh. So I guess calling you kid doesn't work.** " He shrugged and had one of his goofy grins on his face. " **Fawn it is then; got it.** "

I giggled a little, turning to get the remote and turn the TV on, figuring it wouldn't hurt to see what was on. I tossed the remote over to him after flipping channels and seeing nothing I wanted to watch was on; letting him know I was going to go take a shower.

I stepped into the hot bath I had ran, Carbunkle curling up beside the tub, before I remembered I had forgot my book.

"Carby," I patted his head to get his attention and he happily wagged his tail, "Can you run and get me the black leather book on my bed?"

With an obedient bark, he ran out the door when I turned the knob, and I leaned over the sink to brush my teeth while I waited. Once he came back in I took the book from him happily; promising him a big meal with me when I got out which excited him greatly. I laid back in the tub to enjoy reading not realizing I was dozing off until I did.


	3. Void Black

**Chapter Three:**

When I woke up with a jerk, water spilled out of the tub some, and I glanced over to see Carby sleeping soundly beside me. Taking my book out so I didn't get it wet; I wrapped a towel around my body and my head bending to drain the water from the tub. In the middle of putting on some deodorant Carbunkle stirred and woke up. I could hear him stretch and yawn before padding after me. The living room was dark, but the TV illuminated it mostly, as I saw a very familiar skeleton sleeping on the couch rather uncomfortably. With a sigh, I picked him up and noticed he was rather light for looking so big boned, taking him to the spare bedroom I had for him to use. His face looked like it was contorting into an angry look, beads of sweat that were a bright blue seemed to fall from his forehead as he had what I would assume was a nightmare, I could even see him grinding his teeth a bit in his sleep. As I bent to place him onto the bed he jolted awake. His right eye socket burned a bright blue and he grabbed ahold of my arm making me stumble and fall onto his chest. I gasped out, my towel had fallen open some, and I felt my face flush a deep red.

His eye seemed to dim down and he looked rather surprised for a moment. In a gruff almost seductive voice he added, " **If you just wanted to jump my bones you could have just asked.** "

I got off of him and quickly gathered my towel back into place, huffing out and mumbling about that being the last time I was going to be nice to mister sarcasm, shutting his door with a rather loud thump. Carbunkle took his spot next to mine on the pillow as I got dressed in pajamas; still rather shaken up at how quickly he had grabbed me. ' _Let's be real,_ ' I thought, ' _I'm not flustered at him grabbing me. I'm more frustrated I didn't have the balls to…_ ' I mentally shook those thoughts out of my head as I climbed into bed. I turned my bedside lamp off and fell to sleep quickly with as hectic of a day as I had.

The week went by fairly quickly, I spent more and more time with Sans, he practically lived at my place. I showed him some of my favorite spots around town and in return he took me to where he used to live in the underground in Mt. Ebbot. He told me all kinds of different things that used to go on underground, as well as how he used to be a guard, and we walked through many of the different places.

Today's adventure was through what he called the "Core". I could feel sweat pouring off me as we walked together across the platform; lava could be heard pooling and moving lazily around the bottom. The heat was so intense I could feel myself getting dizzy on occasion. He was talking about royal scientists, and how one had fallen in, as I felt a twinge. I got them on occasion when I went passed magic heavy areas. When I felt another, I stopped in place, prompting Sans to slow down to a halt too. He was calling my name I could hear it but I was focusing hard on where the source of the magic was. I felt almost a wave of magic, Sans hand was on my shoulder now, before I knew it we were standing in a rather tight purple hallway. I glanced around in shock and a bit uneasy before I spoke, "Did you just teleport us?"

" **No,** " He sounded on guard and as we turned a comically big door stood in front of us. It almost seemed to tempt us to open it, " **If I'm right about this, we aren't going to know where we end up, because that doors never been here before.** " He grabbed my hand gently, pushing the door open to reveal it was a room filled with light how big you couldn't tell, as all three of us stepped in the door closed soundly behind us. I felt like we were walking forever and I kept losing track of where my feet were supposed to be touching. I had to cling onto Sans arm for dear life, praying we would get to the end of this long annoying room, and just like that he stopped dead in his tracks.

A figure seemed to be huddled in the corner, all I could see from the white contrast was a black coat or cape of some kind, and the form seemed to have his hands on his face. I glanced over to see Sans looking like he was seeing a ghost. He crept up closer and closer to the figure finally calling out softly with a trembling voice, " **Gaster?** "

The figure he called Gaster turned quickly, his hands held up high I could see they had holes in them, his face had one crack on each eye socket hole following all the way to the top of his head or the bottom of his chin. A loud sound that was almost like radio static seemed to ring in my ears when he opened his mouth to talk. I cried out and bent over in a great deal of pain from it; until finally he stopped and the ringing in my ears almost made my eyes water.

"What did he do?" I practically shouted it still not hearing how loud I was.

" **He's talking,** " Sans glimpsed at him before he spoke again, " **He keeps on about how someone we used to know was the anomaly we were looking for.** "

Another burst of radio static and I held my hands over my ears again, glancing up at him and then over to Sans as they talked, Carbunkle whined and hid in my cloak hood to escape the noise.

" **That can't be right…** " I could hear Sans say murmuring as another wave of sound erupted out, " **No, I will not! Frisk isn't a danger to anyone Gaster. She's never hurt a fly even if she is the one we were looking for.** " This time the radio static had a higher pitched noise accompanying it as Gaster rose higher hands shooting out of different places to mimic his as Sans shook his head addressing me, " **He wants me to kill Frisk and when I told him no I really pissed him off. He says we can't leave unless I do.** "

I frowned and flipped out my tome, Carbunkle seemed to catch the hint and hopped out of the hood, standing beside me in an attacking position. I felt my eyes burn and felt the wave of magick flow through me freely; as I spun my tome confidently in my hand. Taking Sans and pushing past him gingerly I stepped in front of the giant towering figure authoritatively.

"I will only as you once," I screamed out over the growing noise. I interpreted it as him not liking me not backing down, "Let us pass. We do not want to fight."

A loud screeching sound answered me, as I saw Sans backing up, the figure seemed to make a gesture and I barely saw it in time to dodge.

"Carbunkle!" I held out my tome and motioned my sic command while I read out loud an incantation and gestured with my own hands. Carbunkle's form seemed to bubble and shift into a fierce wolf figure quadruple its original size. He was distracting Gaster, dodging and weaving in and out of hands, as I ran up closing in on him. I shouted a few incantations, watching as he howled angrily, sending a hand flying to swipe at me. I could hear Sans shout out but focused on commanding earth to form and wrap the hand in a cuff; bouncing onto it and kept on shouting more spells. Another hand was sent flying to smash down onto me from above but this time I was ready. I flicked my arm upwards, commanding a pillar of lava and then chanting for water, just as the lava hardened holding the next hand in place. Floating up the hole, I continued my onslaught, but this time instead of a hand coming to attack a huge elongated dog skull appeared beside me as I ran. It opened its mouth and a blinking light appeared. I barely could tuck my body down quick enough to roll out of the way, staggering to my feet right as a hand came flying to knock me off, connecting with me as I went flying. I connected with the wall hard and felt the air knocked out of me; seeing the same skull appear in front of me. I winced and heard the sound of charging, when I felt arms grab me, and then the loud boom.

I opened my eyes to see Sans standing over me; and we were back in the living room of my house. I flipped my tome open, chanted a summoning spell, and Carbunkle appeared before me tilting his head at me and whimpering.

"I know you don't like when I do that but you didn't come with us," I went to sit up and felt a shooting pain through my right arm; I cried out in pain.

" **Fawn don't get up,** " Sans rushed over to me and picked up my limp right arm, " **It's broken. Do you trust me?** "

I nodded solemnly to him, and his eye flashed a bright blue as he studied my arm quietly, before his hand began to glow a bright blue light. I felt like my bones were aligning and I heard a considerably loud pop; wincing and sucking in a big gulp of air. His eye faded back to normal, taking me and scooping me up to take me to the couch, sitting me down gently.

"I almost died. If it wasn't for you I would have…" I looked over at him, he was studying me carefully, and I felt my eyes watering. I leaned over on the couch, gazing at him through misty eyes, I felt my face get hot under his stare. Sans smile turned upwards into a confident smirk, as he leaned over and put his head against mine, I turned my head and kissed his cheek quickly before sitting my head back on his. I seemed to have taken him by surprise as he lifted his hand to touch where my lips had been.

" **If I didn't know any better I would say that was a thank you,** " He spoke in a seductively low voice and nuzzled my neck as he stated, " **Let me show you how I say you're welcome.** "

His gaze was tenderly passing over my eyes, his face inching ever closer, I could feel his breath on my lips as he edged closer. I felt my eyes close and my stomach knot in anticipation. 'He doesn't even have lips… How is he going to…?' I felt a bony hand run through my hair and tug at it gently only to be interrupted by a loud buzzing noise.

I sat up quickly and adjusted my eyes in the darkness of my bedroom, I could hear my alarm on my phone going off letting me know it was time for school, as I wiped my hands groggily over my eyes. My daily morning routine went by quickly while I wondered how much of it she experienced was a dream. I noticed today was my inauguration day, picking up my ceremonial pitch black robe to put on, grabbing my tome as I heard the patter of Carbunkle behind me.

Stepping into the living room I could see Sans had fallen asleep in the chair at the kitchen table, but not before he had fixed a nice breakfast, my plate sitting beside him making me giggle a bit. I shook his arm gently and he blinked at me sleepily to smile up at me.

" **You're up finally,** " He yawned and stretched speaking affectionately, " **I made you some breakfast. You might have to warm it up.** "

As I stood by the microwave nuking my food I swallowed a few times then asked, "Hey, what happened yesterday? I… Can't really remember."

" **Well,** " He tapped his fingers along the table recalling the tale, " **We were at the Core, and I was explaining how things worked, but I guess you got pretty _hot-headed_.** " He wiggled his eyes making me giggle and snort when I was done he continued, " **You ended up passing out. I'm pretty sure it was a heat exhaustion. I took you to a friend of mine who specializes in humans and she explained that you needed lots of cool air, a nice cold bath, and plenty of fluids. You were mostly unconscious. You don't remember any of yesterday?** "

He looked at me with great concern when I shook my head; taking small bites of my bacon. I glanced down at the time and almost choked when I saw I would be late. Grabbing my bag, I grabbed the toast and leaned over to give Sans a kiss on the cheek, hollering I was going to be late and thank you as I ran to class.

I stepped into the dimly lit dome-shaped room, the room filled with various adults with their hoods pulled up standing with authority, as well as the Headmaster Miss Lilith standing by an altar. She motioned for me to stand beside her and called out my information. After a small speech about responsibility, she stepped forward with a goblet in her hands filled with a mysteriously thick crimson liquid, passing it over to my hands slowly.

"This tradition has been brought down from many generations. When a magi-in-training has come of age to complete their training, they must drink from the goblet of judgement, and the blood of your ancestors will judge if you are worthy to pass or not. If you are not worthy then you fail and you must wait another full year before trying again. Are you ready Fawn?"

My hands shook nervously, but I fought the nerves and pulled myself together. I told Miss Lilith I was ready in response I was told to down the goblet; which I did as fast as possible. The strong taste of iron made me almost gag but I held it down proudly. Moments passed, and I looked up at the headmaster curiously, wondering if I passed or not just as I felt my eyes roll backwards. I screamed out involuntarily and I felt my whole body light aflame with my bright pink aura. It felt like wave after wave of magick seemed to flow through my body, for a split moment I felt like I was going to split into half completely, and yet I forced myself to stay vigilant. I had to pass this test. I cried out and opened my eyes to see demonic figures slinking out of the darkness, things we learned about in class being on the day of inauguration demons had an easier chance to overtake and possess your body, since it was in a constant flux of magick which left you vulnerable. I glanced around while my body seemed to hum at the adults before I realized this was my test. I had to survive and not be possessed. They slithered closer as I pulled out my tome, chanting quietly moving my hands in multiple poses as a wall of air surrounded me just in time to survive one from behind lunging at me, I flicked my wrist in the direction to the farthest demon and threw out the command to sic seeing Carbunkle bound towards him shifting into his wolf form quickly. Wasting little to no time I began chanting to bring multiple walls of rock and ground between me and several blows from the three demons attempting to gain the upper hand with me. I felt my hair get pulled out of its hair tie by one trying to pin me; I cried out and chanted an air spell quickly slicing it in half using the momentum from that as a distraction to duck and roll putting space between the remaining two demons. Carbunkle seemed to be working well on the one, giving a victory howl after he ripped its throat out, padding behind one the demons saw we had them surrounded.

I clapped and motioned for a form change; Carbunkles form began to bubble and when he immerged he had taken to a large muscled bull with demonically large pointed horns. I felt my tome glowing in my left hand, shouting out a fire spell, motioning to sic to Carby on the left I felt fire spilling out of my hand as I directed it to the demon on the right. It thought it would be smart, dodging to the right, but I had anticipated that as I commanded it to go up and then down. The fire ball turned into a blanket of fire wrapping around the demon in which it screamed in pain. I watched it turn to ash slowly, watching Carbunkle spar with the last living demon, as I summoned an ice spear sliding it through the demons head as it crumbled over.

I fell to the ground roughly breathing extremely hard; Carbunkle standing over me in a guard position. My body slowly adjusted to the hum of my ancestor's magick filling my body and I stood up shakily. A barrier was taken down from the adults watching my progress, and I saw Miss Lilith stride over to where I was standing, taking my hand.

"Fawn," When she spoke I could hear the excitement in her voice, "You picked up quickly on what was going on, adapted just as fast, and you and your familiar worked as one. I am proud to congratulate you on passing your inauguration!" I pumped my fist in the air happily as Miss Lilith grinned and whispered into my ear, "I was cheering for you the whole time!" as quietly as she could.

Carbunkle ran happy circles around my feet while the headmaster turned to prepare my Mark. I closed my eyes and held out my arm, the graduation marking pen hovering above my left hand, as the headmaster explained briefly what the Mark was for. She explained about the history of Mage's and Magi's and how the Mark is a symbol of unity for all magick wielding beings. Once she had finished dragging the pen through my skin; I opened my eyes to see a tilted triangle with a line going through the bottom curving upwards. It signified my passing into an official Magi of the Arcanist variety. I held my hand up proudly in the air feeling the Mark glowing a bright pink as Carbunkle hopped into my hood happily and Miss Lilith patted my back affectionately.

After receiving a few hugs from fellow students I went to class with and giving one long one to Miss Lilith, I walked tiredly back to my dorm, still in awe at graduating the test. I was told by many students it was common to fail at least once; although Jace seemed to be sulking angrily avoiding me which was fine by me. I ran into the living room expecting Sans to be there offering a thumbs up, proudly already showing him my Mark, only to come home to an empty house. It was cleaned very thoroughly and I felt my heart sink as I stepped close to the dining room table. There was a letter on it written in broken handwriting.

" **Fawn-**

 **I am rooting for you, gal. I got a shift at my hot dog stand in town. If you feel up to it I'll be waiting at the central park at five. Meet me there.**

 **-Sans**

 **ps: don't get _bonely_ without me.** "

Below that was a pretty well drawn picture of Sans winking; making me snort a little at the tiny adorable skeletons antics. I glanced down at my phone clock, noticing it was a little after two now.

'I have just enough time.' I thought happily.


	4. Passion Red

**Chapter Four:**

The walk to the park had been pretty uneventful with me spending most of it adoring the leaves changing colors for fall. I had changed out of my ceremonial robes, opting for a nice pair of tight black leggings to go with a tasteful pink and brown checkered rather short skirt, along with a nice pink sweater and my normal pink cloak I wore. I saw Sans off in the distance, running happily over to him, hopping up to hug him happily. He barely caught me and kept himself up; I could hear him audibly grunt at the surprise. I bounced up and down and showed him my Mark joyfully as I made it glow, gleefully telling him how the test wasn't what I thought but how I still trumped it, and he gave me a thumbs up of approval.

" **I knew you could do it, Fawn—** "Before he could continue I leaned over and gave his cheek and affectionate kiss. If I wasn't mistaken I thought I saw him turn a bright blue in the face just to turn his head away and cough a few times. Carbunkle hopped onto his shoulders happily greeting Sans; and the short skeleton couldn't help but pet him affectionately.

"SANS!" I heard a higher pitched voice hollering to catch Sans attention right as a freakishly taller and much more thinner skeleton came screeching to a halt with two of the patented ice cream treat the local vendor sold out here once it got cold called NiceCreams in his hand, "I GOT YOU A NICECREAM SANS! I HEAR THEY ARE GOOD AND WHILE I DON'T THINK THEY ARE BETTER THAN WHAT I, THE GREAT—" He trailed off before he noticed I was there along with Carby in Sans hands. The monster seemed to be in a perpetual state of excitement and I couldn't help but smile at them. "Sans, do you know this person? And what is that thing in your arms? It looks like a bunny. Is it friendly?" Sans started chuckling a little and I couldn't help but join in.

"He's not a bunny!" I spoke up politely in between giggles, "I'm Fawn, a friend of Sans, and what Sans is holding is something magickal of mine. His name is Carbunkle. He's a mix between a fox and a jackrabbit. Carbunkle go say hi; don't be rude!"

"MAGICAL? I WASN'T AWARE HUMANS POSSESSED THE ABILITY TO BE MAGICAL." The taller skeleton was again caught off guard mid-sentence as Carbunkle hopped onto its head and contently curled up. Sans and I both erupted into fits of laughter while the other looked rather annoyed. Carby caught onto his annoyance, and instead of sitting on his bare head, hopped into his arms and hummed signifying it was content. "He seems to like me. Fawn it's good to meet you," He was talking a tad lower in respect of Carbunkle sleeping and held out a free hand gaily, "I, THE GRE—I mean, I, the great Papyrus, am pleased to make your acquaintance. Any friend of Sans is a friend of mine!"

I shook his hand and called for Carbunkle to take his sentry post back in my hood, lifting out my tome absentmindedly like I did quite often, it levitated and spun in place. My hood ruffled and I felt a familiar magical disturbance; mentally bracing myself.

"Hey Doe," Jace voice called out from far away and I flinched and looked at Sans rolling my eyes, which earned a mighty chuckle from him, but I noticed his right eye socket seemed to pulse a magical blue as if to tell me he had my back. When I didn't grace the bully with my attention I felt a hand gruffly grab my shoulder and spin me around, "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"What," I said brushing his hand off me before I noticed he wasn't alone. He had company. Three other boys, to be exact, each of them with a different weapon. One of them held a traditional one-handed short staff, the other held an astrologian globe with a deck rotating around it, and the last had magickal beads wrapped around their hand. I felt myself shrink back. Not only was I outnumbered but I was in a very public place. I didn't want to subject humans to the terror of seeing magick if I didn't have to.

Jace seemed to pace around me, the winter wind blowing through my hair I had regrettably kept down today, slowly going into a defensive stance as I kept my eyes on him at all times. The trees could be heard rustling and I faintly heard Sans mumbling at Papyrus to back away from the scene.

"Hmph," Jace sneered close to my face, "I see you passed your inauguration. Since you seem to be so tough, little doe peep, what do you say about taking us on?"

I let out a bellowing laugh that echoed for a long time only to look back down to see his face redden with anger for me to stop dead in my laugh and put on a dead-panned expression, "Oh… You're being serious then? I don't think so. I wouldn't want to embarrass your fragile ego."

I heard the sling of his blade and almost didn't escape its wraith; as it swung quickly above my head. I rolled farther away, putting Carbunkle in his guard position, my eyes burning a bright pink as well as my new founded Mark. Jace's scythe floated back into position beside him, he looked mighty smug at his trick, as his pose joined in behind him.

"That's such a cheap move, Jace. You can't throw cheap shots at people if you can't handle a few thrown your own way." Carbunkle had transformed into a small snake, biting into his ankle and latching on, while he struggled to get him off I took this as an opportunity. I felt my aura glowing intimidatingly as I put all of my force into my next attack, the wave of power almost deafening as I issued a gale of wind, knocking his scythe out of his hands, commanding the strongest lava/water mix attack I had keeping it frozen in place tightly in the air away from him. On cue Carbunkle ran by my side while Jace struggled to call his weapon back to him; beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Didn't they teach you in class to never lose track of your weapon?" I shouted intimidatingly to add insult to injury, "It seems someone didn't pay attention in class! Maybe that's why you didn't pass your inauguration the first three times."

He came running at me the anger boiling in his eyes and face were almost pitiful if I hadn't had quite enough of his antics. Before I could send him flying back with a wind attack, he stopped running, in fact he wasn't on the ground at all. Jace was jogging in place with a magickal blue aura around him. I felt a very strong pulse of pure mana behind me, turning to see Sans eye a burning bright blue, and he looked mighty angry with Jace. The short skeleton stepped up by my side and when he spoke it was a low growl; his other pupil in his left eye socket was completely gone.

" **If you know what's good for you, punk, you'll leave. Capiche?** " I shivered as he spoke. Jace seemed to not be listening and struggling to break free. In my moment of paying attention to Sans, my magick faltered and Jaces scythe broke free, and he tried in vain to attack Sans. The blade stopped inches in front of his face by the same blue aura.

It seemed like everything stopped and was quiet. The only thing you could hear was Jace's useless struggling and the rise and fall of my own heart beating rather rapidly. With a grunt, Sans motioned and Jace went flying upwards and his friends, Papyrus, and I both watched this in awe, and with another flick of his hands he was crashing down, practically eating the earth when he hit the ground with a wet thud. Jace got up shakily when the aura faded; his eyes wide at the skeleton monster.

We were all silent as Sans said with malice in his voice, " **Picking on Fawn… YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME**."

Jace took off running in the direction of the school, turning blue for a split second and began flying into the tree only to be let loose by Sans, as he split again not even bothering to look back. I was so busy laughing, I almost didn't notice how white his buddies had gotten after seeing that display, but all Sans had to do was flash a toothy grin at them while his eye was burning a bright blue to make the boys practically tuck their tails under themselves to start running; which made me laugh even harder.

"SANS," Papyrus rushed over to Sans and picked him up into a hug, "THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER BUT NOT AS COOL AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT STILL COOL! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT." I heard Sans laugh at Papyrus and when he was put down finally I kissed him on the cheek thankfully.

"I didn't know you could do that either, Sans," I whispered at him almost seductively his face was a mixture of amusement and blushing when I added, "Looks like between the two of us maybe he won't be bothering me again. Unless he finds an army to battle me with. But hey, the more for the ass-kicking, the better am I right?" Carbunkle hopped into my hood and I added, "The three of us. Excuse me, how could I forget you Carbunkle, that was the best trick attack ever. I didn't even notice you slithering to take him by surprise!" Carby hummed and yipped a prideful noise and dug into my hood to sleep.

Walking the trails with the two skeletons, I found out they were brothers, and learned a lot more from Papyrus about himself. The taller skeleton might have seemed loud and full of himself to anyone who didn't know him well; but I could see watching the two of them he cared an unreasonably high amount about his friends and his brother. He spoke rapidly and loudly when he was proud, excited, or just being silly in general. The complete opposite of Sans it seemed which worked in favor for the two of them. He talked about his passions: Pasta cooking, training with a woman friend of theirs named Undyne, and being unbelievably cool (Which Sans added, " **Yeah he's the _ice-est_ brother around** " making Papyrus groan loudly).

"PAPYRUS, YOU NERD," I hear someone screech out before a blue blur flies and topples Papyrus to the ground and they roll forward before I can make out it's a blue monster of some kind with a flowing red ponytail in the breeze, "YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR TRAINING EXCERSIZES!" They're more of a fish monster than anything as I get a good glimpse of jagged teeth and gills hanging around the side of her face.

"I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" She's got Papyrus in a headlock now giving him a big noogie even though he has no hair to noogie, "I HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH SANS AND OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND."

She turns to glare at me, assessing me thoroughly, and all I could think of was to smile at her and wave politely. When she gets up I note she's about the same size as Papyrus and she smelt strongly of sashimi for some odd reason. Her one eye that didn't have a patch on it was still piercing mine when I hear the faint sound of something materializing, and feel a magickal energy pulse through the air, by habit I surround myself in an earth like gaol only for the energy to bounce off my shield uselessly. After a moment I step out to see she's looking either surprised or impressed I can't decide which; and she thrusts out a hand for me to shake with a grin that's almost contagious.

"I didn't expect you to react," She states with a laugh, "You're not a normal human are you? You got magic powers too. I'm Undyne the Undying."

"I'm Fawn, and yes I'm not a normal human, I'm a Magi." I state with the same smile Undyne seemed to be giving me when I noticed that she had a tight grip. I thought my hand was going to break before she let free, shaking my hand a little trying to gain feeling as I added, "And this is my familiar, Carbunkle. Carby! Say hi." Carbunkle poked his head from my hood, dropping down and sniffing Undyne's feet, he sat beside her with his magickal pink tongue lolling out lazily. She bent down, patted him a few times on the head, and when she didn't pet him again he went back to his perch uninterested yet again.

"WELL HUMAN AND SANS," Papyrus hugged us both and waved to us stating, "I AM GOING TO GO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE AT HER PLACE. BYE." He took off running, Undyne comically running after him, both of them still arguing back and forth as they ran. Sans and I both had a hard time stopping laughing after watching them.

We both stood in silence for a moment, it had gotten darker outside, the chill was picking up and I was beginning to regret wearing leggings and a skirt. I shivered and looked up over at the sky turning from a beautiful rose red and pink and orange to a blue-black color; not noticing Sans staring at me.

" **Hey,** " He spoke up first lazily after I had a stretch, " **Want to see my place?** "

"Sure!" I chimed in happily. I was rather curious about how the smaller adorable skeleton lived, wondering in the back of my mind what his bedroom looked like, before scolding myself for thinking perverted thoughts in front of him as I made myself flush red with embarrassment.

" **Here, I know a shortcut,** " He winked at me and took my hand wrapping it around his arm. The contact was almost too much and I felt how red I was getting at it; he seemed to chuckle and grin mischievously as I batted at him, " **You ready?** "

When I nodded, I felt a strong magickal field blossom around us as his right eye socket glowed with a blue pupil, and I felt a strange pull and immediate vertigo. I almost tipped over and lost balance as Sans held onto me with a gentle but strong embrace. When I opened my eyes I noticed we weren't in the park anymore, but we were in a dimly lit living room, right as my eyes were adjusting to the dark Sans flipped on the light switch and I had to shade my eyes at the change of light burning my eyes. He had apparently transported us.

Finally lifting my hand away from my eyes I noticed it was a fairly small loft type apartment; nothing seemed much different than a regular loft. He flopped down on their fluffy comfortable looking couch and motioned for me to join them. Sans was flipping channels slowly before he settled on some discovery channel show about space which we both watched. We were both sitting comfortably watching the narrator point out clusters of stars until I interrupted stating, "The one he's not talking about to the side of Hercules is called Draco," I got up and made a motion connecting them while the TV had the picture up, "And there's another to the top of it but they didn't show much of it."

Sans looked at me incredibly surprised when I finally sat back down; I giggled and blushed looking down apologizing for being nerdy I couldn't help it I loved astronomy. I heard him chuckling lightly, " **Are you kidding? I love it too. I've been reading human science books for the longest time when we lived Underground and whenever I can I go star gazing.** "

"No way," I shouted excitedly and felt my eyes burning in my joy and passion, "One night we need to go to this spot I found it's perfect for star gazing and I've got this contraption called a telescope that lets you see them really magnified! Sometimes you can even catch a shooting star and see the trail it leaves! It's the coolest thing ever!"

" **Whoa there, Fawn,** " He was grinning ear to ear, " **You're starting to sound like Papyrus you just got so excited.** "

I had a small giggle fit and snorted once, catching myself with my hand, throwing us both into laughing fits. Once our giggle-fest slowed to a stop, I sat my hand down on both sides of the couch, almost jumping when I felt a rather boney knee brushing against mine. My face flared up blushing and every possible thought passed through my head that was full of perverted fuel I could have sworn my face was firetruck red. Sans was the first to break the silence.

" **You know what you've never told me before?** " When I shook my head at him to signify I didn't know he spoke up softly, " **I never even asked you what happens after the inauguration thing**."

"Well," I spoke quietly and with a twang of sadness, "I am through with schooling. I can leave the academy now. It's a double edged sword, because now I'm free to go wherever I wish, but I'm also stuck because I've got to find a place and get a job now."

" **Why not just stay here until you can find a place?** " His offer shocked me and I heard Carbunkle come running to jump into his lap happily like he was fully behind the idea earning a chuckle from Sans.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." I held up my hands as he shook his head and gave me one of his contagious toothy smiles.

" **You're never a bother. Besides I couldn't say no to a beautiful woman like yourself. No _bones_ about it, Fawn.**" My face flushed again and I hugged him thankfully.

"Hey Sans," He peeked an eye open to watch me as I talked lazing back in comfort, "Remember when we first sat down to talk and you said you're bones are sensitive?" His face lit up in a blue hue and he closed his eyes before nodding over to me. I felt my whole face going red and hoped I wasn't going to offend him asking this, "D-Do you have… Y'know? H-Human parts too?"

With a confident smirk but his face still flushed very blue; when Sans spoke it was the most seductive growling voice I'd ever heard him talk in as he leaned in close to my face, " **Are you asking because you want to fuck? Or are you asking because you're curious?** "

Instead of answering him, I backed up to rest my head against the couch arm, my body tensed up and full of nerves. I had dreamed about this but having it play out all the things I said I would do faded out; my pulse was in my ears and my stomach was in knots. I reached up with a rather shaky hand and took my finger to trace across Sans collarbone lightly; Sans responded by tilting his head back and groaning making my whole body heat up. His face dipped low to mine speaking in low tones asking me, " **Do you want this?** " I nodded furiously as he smirked harder, " **Say it. I want to hear you say it.** "

"I want this. I want you. I've wanted you for a while." I was shivering with a mix of anticipation and sexual frustration. With an almost primal growl, he picked me up easily off the couch in a quick motion, cradling me to his chest as he ported into what I assumed was his room. The sound of various clothing fell off his unmade bed as I was dropped onto it with care. In the dark I saw his eye socket burn a bright blue.

" **I think you're going to enjoy this trick.** " There was a bright blue light in his mouth as Sans eye glowed straddling on top of me while I felt some magick at work.

He bent over and kissed my neck and what felt like gentle humming sparks tickled it before I realized, this was his way of kissing since he had no lips. I moaned and arched my chest closer to his. He took it as encouragement kissing down and all around my neck. I struggled to take off his jacket in the dark, once it was discarded he helped me shrug out of mine, laying back down my chest bare except for my bra. I felt his hands trace my body tenderly and it made me shiver. He was so gentle to the touch and his attention to detail had me gasping over and over. His mouth found mine when I gasped once, and I felt something wet that was throbbing with magic wrap around my own tongue before I realized he had created a tongue with his own magic, making me moan out. Our hips buckled as our tongues seemed entwined; one of his hands wrapped into my long ginger hair and the other was unhooking my bra rather skillfully.

My bra hit the floor making no sound at all, Sans trailed down my neck with his tongue, tasting every inch of me from my chin, to my neck, from there to my collarbones, and lastly the tops of my sensitive breasts. When his warm tongue flicked one of my already hard nipples; I lost all thought and felt another wave of heat run through my body and into my loins. I whimpered out a moan as he reached over with a free hand to pinch my other free nipple. He was hitting all of the spots and enjoying watching me squirm and whine for more. I fought with his shirt for a moment and pushed him down onto the bed underneath me. I was slightly unsure where to begin, when he took my fingers and made me gently caress his lower ribs, earning a shaky groan from Sans. I stroked each of them tenderly as his hips rose against my very soaked panties; grinding me and moaning urging me to continue. Feeling rather brave I slid his shorts down, taking my tongue and sliding it slowly across his pelvis bones, when he sucked in a huge breath and let it out moaning my name. He was shaking a little the next few flicks of my tongue; when I sat up his face connected with mine hard our tongues entwined. I tried to catch my breath when he pulled away, standing up over the bed to slide my leggings down to discard them and my panties along the floor, parting my legs so my sensitive slit was open for him.

His boney phalanges entered in first and I gasped from not only the sudden coldness of them but the feeling of them penetrating me surprised me. He growled a little before remarking, "Fuck Fawn, you're soaking wet, you dirty girl." I felt another finger find my clit rubbing his thumb over it before I could answer him I cried out his name; my whole body shaking. His fingers were working against a very sensitive spot inside me, the only thing I could do was cling to his back, moaning and bucking my hips in rhythm with his fingers inside me. His tongue flicked over my nipple and it pushed me over the edge, I was climaxing and tightening around his finger, shaking as I moaned out for him and covering his fingers in my juices. When he pulled them out they were dripping with it; as he watched me slowly lick them clean.

Before I could protest, he stood up, making his tongue vanish adding, " **I've got one more trick up my sleeve.** " What could be better than what he just gave me? I watched his eye glow as a blue aura surrounded his pelvis area shaping out an erect human like penis. I felt my whole body heat up at the sight of it, it seemed to hum with magickal energy, my curiosity getting the better of me. I felt him lay down beside me as I sat up gingerly rubbing my hand up and down it slowly. He groaned an approving moan, right as I slid my tongue from the base to the tip, working my fingers along his pelvis bones. Sans head tilted back and let out a rather loud shaken moan when I slipped the head passed my lips; suckling the hard throbbing blue cock with immense pleasure. As I rocked my head up and down I could feel his body tensing up and I could hear his breathing quicken.

" **I-If you d-don't quit,** " I heard him in between moans say, " **I-I'm not gonna l-last.** " I pouted when he gently pushed me off of him. With a quick kiss sparking my lips, Sans turned me around, bending me over and pushing my back downwards. He guided his member inside me with a rushed sense of gentleness, my already wet throbbing vagina welcoming him, as we both moaned out. After a moment for him to get used to it I felt his hands rubbing against my hips as he worked his throbbing member inside. I grabbed the sheets with each thrust going harder and faster; moaning out his name slowly. Our bodies were both moving together, the only noise in the silent house was our moans and groans with the occasional name thrown in, sweat dripping off us both. He leaned me upwards as a flurry of sparking kisses tickle down the back of my neck, as he felt my body tensing up hitting my peaking point, screaming out his name with pleasure making Sans shiver and groan. His thrust sped up and he flipped me over with ease back onto my back; I was still sensitive but took the time to touch various parts of his body.

" **I'm g-going t-to…** " He grunted as I bent close to lick at one of the closer shoulder blades as he shook and groaned out, " **I'm going to cum, doll.** "

I pulled him outside of me quickly, pushing him up towards my face, working his blue member in my mouth with precision. He growled out and grabbed onto my hair with both of his hands; his whole body tensing and shaking as his load spilled into my mouth. There was so much some of it spilled out when he pulled his member away, I could taste the warmth and magick, as he smirked down at the mess he made confidently. I swallowed just as he flopped down on the bed beside me letting his eye burn out along with his human additional anatomy.

I couldn't stifle my yawn, taking my head and laying it onto his rib cage gently, he held me close as we laid together brushing my hair out of my face. Now that the sexual tension had been released, I began to worry about this being a one night thing, making my stomach knot up. Sans must have noticed my troubled look because I felt his hand brush against my cheek affectionately.

" **What's wrong?** "

"Well, I'm just worried that this was a one night fling," I looked down not wanting to see his reaction. His hand caught my chin and lifted my face up to his where I was greeted with a sparking kiss leaving my lips yearning for more. When I could speak I said in a squeak, "I guess that's a no it wasn't?"

" **Do you want it to be?** " I answered him with a firm shaking head stating no. He laughed and kissed along my neck, " **Then no. I didn't really want this to be a one night deal. I want you, Fawn.** " His gruff declaration made my face blush deeply.

"I could get lost loving you," I spoke quietly bumping my head against his forehead tenderly, "I want you too Sans."

And just like that my whole life changed.


	5. Pure White

**Chapter Five:**

The morning sun peeked through somewhere; as I groggily got up from Sans bed. I had been staying here with the two skeleton brothers for a month now, as Sans and I grew closer with each day, enjoying getting to know the short adorable skeleton personality and intimately wise. The first week we were inseparable; the only thing keeping Sans and I apart was his work at the hot dog stand. To keep myself busy I started going back to the academy and studying to become a healing Scholar for local hospitals. If we weren't cuddling under the covers on the couch to watch TV, we were watching the stars twinkle in the night sky, or cooking a meal together for all three of us, and at the end of the day when it was time for bed we would both dive into exploring the other's body lovingly.

He introduced me to two larger goat monsters, each of them gentle and soft spoken, along with a smaller human kid living with them. After meeting them I ended up having to pick up Undyne and her girlfriend, a shorter yellow scaled dinosaur monster named Alyphs, that stuttered and was extremely shy, learning that the strange robot I kept seeing on TV was an android that Alyphs built. Between the six of them I had went from a fairly lonely person to being pulled in several different directions. By the time the month was up all of them knew Sans and I were an item except for Papyrus. He seemed to be blissfully unaware of the entire situation.

Winter was in full swing, it was the first heavy snow day of the year and both Sans and I decided we weren't going to do our normal routine, in favor of a lazy day at home watching horror movies on the couch. Undyne came by shortly to pick up Papyrus and the house was empty once again with just the two of us; Sans was wearing skeleton pajamas which I had picked out for him because of the irony of it. It had gotten so cold I had opted to wear my one piece pajamas with displays of dogs all over them. We had just gotten to the good scary part as the loud sound of my phone ringtone made me jump and holler out; instinctively holding onto his arm for dear life. Once I realized it was my phone we both burst out laughing.

I answered it still in giggle fits, hoping the other person on the line could hear me well enough, hearing a very distressed Miss Lilith. She was explaining that one of the inaugurations hadn't gone so well and the barrier hadn't held up; one of the healers not making it and the student was wounded and wouldn't make it. I sat up listening intently as she started to cry over the phone and I could hear several adults passing through what sounded like the infirmary.

"Where is the other healer?" I asked straining to hear Lilith as she explained she was on leave. Sans sat his hand on my shoulder wanting to support me in whatever was happening. I felt like the worst, "I am so sorry Lilith. I should have come in today. I'll be right there."

When I hung up I held my face into my hands in shame for a moment; feeling his arms pat my back patiently. I sighed shakily to stop myself from crying as I looked up at him, "One of the student's inauguration went horribly wrong. A healer died trying to defend the student, the students in critical condition, and the other healers on leave. I shouldn't have not come in today." I started to shake and felt Sans get up and hold out his hand.

" **Go get dressed. I'll port you right in.** " He looked at me with a small smile; but his eyes looked apologetic. As if he was trying to apologize for me not going in to class today.

Once I had gotten dressed as fast as I could barreling down the stairs, Sans was dressed ready to go, as I grabbed onto his arm feeling the familiar bubble of magick and a strong pull. I had gotten so used to his porting ability I no longer felt the strong vertigo as I did the first time.

The white walls of the infirmary and the strong smell of different medicines hit my nose first. Quite a few of the teachers jumped when we appeared right in the middle of the room. Some were ready to attack as I held my hands up defensively. I had Lilith show me the hurt student, he had several deep cuts and someone was constantly wiping his face to keep blood off of the rest of him, I took out my tome and started chanting softly. His whole body glowed a deep champagne color as I felt the familiar rush of magick when I felt a familiar rather boney hand on my shoulder. I smiled down to Sans through the pink glaze my eyes took while I worked, seeing his right eye socket glow a bright blue, our auras mixing while we worked in silence the whole air of the infirmary seemed to fill with our magickal residue. He spoke quietly and explained he was helping any bones he might have had that were broken when questioned by Lilith; who was still very wary of Sans.

Two whole excruciating hours later, his cuts and bruises had been effectively healed to the best of my ability, and with Sans help his five different broken or fractured bones healed right up. I sat down on a table to rest my body. Lilith came to sit beside me and Sans, handing me a hot cup of steaming chamomile tea and another to pass to Sans, as I happily took it and sighed shakily. We were all quiet for a moment before I spoke up softly, "Lilith… I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Before I could finish, she held up a hand and shook her head smiling at me, "It wasn't your intentions, Fawn dear. We're normally pretty slow and you know that all too well. I'm just glad your friend helped you get here so fast; I'm not sure the lad would have made it. But you got here so that's all that matters." She hugged me tight and patted my back as I got up to put on the healing robes from the locker at the infirmary. Before I could open the door, she stood in front of me and shook her head grinning, "Don't worry about coming in. We shouldn't have any other problems until we get a new healer in from the town over. I've shut down any inauguration ceremonies and the wards are up in multiple places so no one should be getting hurt today. Take the day off and rest Fawn; you deserve it after working so hard and still being new to this."

I realized just how tired I was and didn't argue with Lilith any, grabbing onto Sans arm, as we ported back into the living room. The house was still dark and the movie still paused where we had left it at; Carbunkle hadn't even move from where we left him by the TV asleep. The two of us sat down to enjoy the rest of the movie with him occasionally giving me sparking kisses on my neck. The end of the movie played, Sans got up to brew some coffee before starting the next one, as I pulled out a book I had begun to read for class taking the moment to read up some. The quiet was almost unsettling after the horror film and it took me longer than I would care to admit before I noticed there was no sound of the coffee pot brewing. My head lifted slowly from my book and I sat it down beside me. I lifted myself up off the couch gently feeling something tug on my shirt and hearing a low growling noise. I screamed, magickally holding whatever was on me in place, backing up to give the sic command to Carbunkle. He tilted his head to me as if to question my order before I heard familiar chuckling; only to see Sans trapped feet up in an earth gaol laughing so hard he looked like he was going to topple over.

"You ass," I hollered out but I couldn't stop myself from laughing just as hard, "I almost _boned_ you there Sansy."

" **You should have seen the look on your face!** " I stomped up to him acting as angry as I could with my hands on my hips. He bowed his head apologetically; I giggled and let him go from my earthy jail and grabbed the sides of his face lovingly to bump our foreheads. " **I love you, doll.** "

I felt my whole face go a crimson color and my heart skip a beat. I wanted to run into the street screaming like a mad woman. He said the three words I've wanted to say to him for so long. I opened my mouth, closed it while I tried to remember how to speak, and then opened it again.

"I love you with all my heart too Sansy." His face gently connected with mine; blue sparks of magic tingling on my lips. I felt the familiar magickal pulse of his at work, opening my mouth when it subsided as he opened his, my tongue and his blue magickal one intertwining. I felt my heart skip like it did when I was with him and my knees shake. I was completely head over heels for him and he knew it.

We were so wrapped up in each other with one of his hands in my hair and one of mine gently caressing the top of his spine, we didn't hear the door unlocking, Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk all coming in until we heard the sound of something breaking. I gasped and automatically pushed myself off of him; both of us turning to the source of the sound to see the three of them standing there staring at us. Papyrus was covering Frisks eyes and Undyne was smiling one of her toothy smirking contagious grins. If my face could have gotten redder it definitely would have. I glanced over to Sans and his whole face was a shade of blue. I had never seen him blush so badly.

"FAWN! SANS!" Papyrus cried out, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU TWO NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE TOGETHER?! ALSO THE LIVING ROOM IS NOT THE PLACE FOR THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR."

I stammered, I had lost it completely, my heart had been hammering in my chest so hard. The whole room spun for a second before I realized I wasn't breathing. I heard my favorite laughter ringing in my ears, Sans was bent over laughing so hard I couldn't help but smile at him, my body finally release the tense feeling I had.

"I'm sorry guys," I scratched the back of my head, "We've only been together for a month."

Undyne strode over and thumped me hard in the back, offering me a congratulatory thumbs up, along with Papyrus giving me a big hug and even Frisk seemed to be happy for us both.

 _ **Two Years Later…**_

I sat underneath a blanket of stars in the backyard in a particularly cooler summer night; one of my brand new healing tomes I had gotten when I graduated in my hands. I had learned a new summoning spell that had turned Carbunkle from an attacking familiar to a healing one. His new form was that of a tiny faery; not only did his form change but so did his gender. Eos was her name and she still stayed summoned, normally content to float or sit in my hood or pockets contently, only being about two inches tall. She was sleeping soundly beside me while I read. I had noticed for a few weeks now Sans had been avoiding me it seemed, taking longer shifts at work and even getting another job, rarely at home and I found it was extremely hard for me to get to sleep. I barely saw him since my shift at the hospital had me working an hour or so before he came home.

I sat back and forced myself to not think about it and focus on reading about healing magick, but gave up halfway through the page after I read one paragraph four times and still didn't retain a word it said, sighing in total defeat looking up at the stars shining brightly. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to Sans number. 'Maybe I'll text him something sweet.'

"I am looking up at the stars thinking about you. I miss you love." I sent it and placed the phone on my chest. Minutes went by and I felt my eyes mist over as one tear fell quietly. 'What did I do?' I racked my brain agonizingly thinking back to anything I could have done in the last few weeks to upset him. I wrapped my knees to my chest, feeling Eos float up to pat my forehead with a consoling look, and I closed my eyes not wanting to let her see my pain. I slid off into sleep therefore I didn't hear my phone buzz as I got a message back.

The sound of percolating coffee and a steady humming noise roused me from my dreaming state wearily. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the… couch? Why was I on the couch? The last think I remember I was on the blanket outside. How did I end up on the couch? I picked up my phone off the coffee table, seeing a flashing message pop up as I went to check the time, seeing the message was from Sans I opened it hastily.

" **Meet me at Grillibys tomorrow night at 8. We need to talk**."

I felt my stomach drop in fear. The phrase 'We need to talk' was never a good one. I contemplated not going tonight, wondering if I acted like I didn't get his text I could avoid the inevitable, and then cursed at myself for being a coward. Closing the message out, I saw it was half passed six in the afternoon, jumping up off the couch to change and practically running out of the house at five minutes after seven.

Grillibys was a place Sans and I went to often on dates. The bar was mostly a monster bar, the bartender a quiet sweet monster made completely of flame, and the food and drinks weren't bad at all. It used to be a tradition on our off nights to go and hang out there. The bar was the only one closest to the house, its G light had started to flicker with age it seemed, and I sucked in a breath nervously. I had chosen to wear the short tight black dress I had gotten not too long ago with a nice push up bra since the dress cut low showing just enough cleavage to be tasteful, I even took the time to curl my hair and leave it down making it frame my face, wearing my favorite pair of black lace up heels.

I walked through the door scanning for Sans; but he hadn't showed yet it seemed. I sat down in a booth and pulled out my phone to check the time; seeing it was ten minutes after eight. A waiter came over taking my order and I ordered my usual Long Island Ice Tea and got Sans a bottle of ketchup for whenever he got here. I scrolled through the news on my phone absentmindedly, the waiter sitting down our drinks as I slipped him two fives, one for him and one for the bartender Grilliby as a tip for the drinks. I practically downed a quarter of the drink hoping to sooth my nerves when I saw a small familiar skeleton stop on his way to the bar area. Sans was dressed in a pitch black collared black shirt, his normal gym shorts replaced with nice matching black dress pants, worn dirty converses traded for expensive looking dress shoes.

His eyes went wide in surprise and I saw his whole face flush, sliding into the booth on the opposite side, " **Fawn,** " He almost whispered it, " **You look breath-taking.** "

I forced myself to grin through my nerves but I could tell he could sense it faltering. He sighed and took a long drink of ketchup. I busied my hands drawing designs on my drink, and I could feel the tension rising in the air, I downed another large gulp of my drink. When I looked up he was looking at me with burning intense look.

" **We've been together now for two years,** " He spoke slowly it seemed. There wasn't a single trace of laughter or a joking nature at all in his voice like there always was. He didn't crack a single pun or try to even scare me when he came in the bar. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and I wanted to take off out the door but he had continued to speak, " **I didn't really think I could be happy before I met you. We've grown together and I can't remember the last time I was genuinely happy like this. What I mean is…** "

He stuttered and sat up from the booth with beads of blue sweat on his forehead. I frowned at him rather confused about where this was going, why was he bringing up how happy he was when he had been avoiding me for a week and was going to dump me? I didn't understand.

The short skeleton got down on one knee and reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny black box; I felt my heart skip a beat and my hands fly up to my face. He opened the box to reveal a beautifully champagne pink amethyst stone on a sparkling white gold band; and I gasped loudly at it as I felt tears trickle down my face. He brought my left hand up to his teeth; the spark of magick making the back of my hand tingle before he spoke softly, " **Will you marry me?** "

I was utterly speechless as my tears flowed so freely now I could barely see. I was sure my mascara had started running.

"Yes!" I cried out and jumped into his arms as the whole room erupted into applause. Sans slid the ring onto my left hand, taking me by the waist lovingly pulling me close, bumping my forehead like he did affectionately when we were alone.

"Just kiss her already, ya bonehead!" I heard one of Grillibys regulars holler out which made everyone burst into fits of laughter and Sans face blushed but for the first time ever; I saw both of his eyes burn a bright blue color. I wanted to tell him but before I could I was being pulled into a kiss so strong I felt my body press to his. The sound of various hoots and hollers could be heard in the background, but the only thing I could focus on was the feeling of complete bliss as his mouth opened and our tongues touched almost briefly, but he pulled away far too quickly.


End file.
